lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Milagros
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Combat Healer When you use bandages or poultices and herbs on someone, ignore the slow tag, and apply the healing immediately. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear (You may put gear-related moves right beneath this chart) Starting Moves * Poisoner ** You’ve mastered the care and use of a poison. Choose a poison from the list below; that poison is no longer dangerous for you to use. You also start with three uses of the poison you choose. Whenever you have time to gather materials and a safe place to brew, you can make three uses of the poison you choose for free. Note that some poisons are applied, meaning you have to carefully apply it to the target or something they eat or drink. Touch poisons just need to touch the target, they can even be used on the blade of a weapon. *** • Black Sap (applied): The target loses all inhibitions, until they act upon their deepest and darkest desire. *** • Bloodweed (touch): The target's body is weakened, and they deal -1d4 damage ongoing until cured. *** • Goldenroot (applied): The target treats the next creature they see as an intimate lover, until proven otherwise. *** • Maiden's Kiss (ingested): The target will convulse on the floor for an incredibly long time with powerful orgasms. *** • MK Uber (ingested): The target's mind is compromised. They will follow any order until cured. *** • Oil of Tagit (applied): The target falls into a light sleep. *** • Serpent’s Tears (touch): The target's sensitivity is heightened. Anyone dealing damage to it rolls twice and takes the better result. *** • Wicked Honey (touch): The next sexual move against the target takes +1 to the roll. * First Aid 'Doctor' ** When you work upon someone or yourself with the intent to heal, roll+INT. On a 10+, you heal 1d8 damage; minor wounds are patched up, broken bones are set, and the like. On a 7-9, the patient is healed, but there are complications. They also take 1d8 damage, ignoring armor. * Revival ** When you lay hands on the woozy, roll+WIS. On a hit, they are cured of fainting, lethargy, paralysis, deep sleep, or unconsciousness, and are instantly able to move again. On a 7-9, they're groggy, and can choose to either take 1d6 damage ignoring armor, or pass out real soon. This can't help someone rolling for their Bad Ending, or someone with 0 HP. * Sever 'Surgeon' ** Choose an appendage on the target such as an arm, tentacle, or wing, and roll+WIS. On a 10+, the appendage is magically severed from their body, and retains sensation. On a 7-9, the appendage is severed, but you're also disarmed (your weapon is dulled, broken, or flung away). Severance causes no damage, pain, or bleeding. Missing an appendage may, for example, keep a winged creature from flying, or a bull from goring you on its horns. * Reattach 'Surgeon' ** When you quickly attempt to reattach a limb or appendage, and you have the missing limb or one like it, roll+INT. On a 10+, you put the appendage back into place without complication. On a 7-9, it succeeds, but choose one: •  It will take a day or two of rest to regain full function and sensation. •  For the next day or two, it will be quite easy to detach again. •  That really hurt! The patient takes 1d8 damage, ignoring armor. If you have plenty of time and patience, say a couple hours, you don't need to roll, just reattach it as if you rolled a 10+. * Medical Method ** You're a healer, choose one to describe your procedures: *** •Necromantic ** It comes with perks, choose two: • Fateful - Allies in your presence take +1 ongoing to Bad Ending. • Lazarus - You can resurrect anyone, the GM will state the conditions. ** But there's a downside, choose one: • Quackery - If you heal a NPC, the healing will eventually come undone, leaving them hurt. Sex Moves * Medical Play ** When you engage in relations with someone, one on one, you can use Revival, Miracle, or one of your 'Doctor', 'Surgeon', or 'Witch' moves on them as an emergency procedure. Treat a miss as a 7-9, but you can't use these moves again until you've had about an hour's worth of recovery. * Voodoo ** If you have a piece of someone’s body, say a lock of hair, you can use it to craft a doll. Treat this doll as the actual person; moves you make against the doll will affect the person, regardless of where they are. You can use the doll to perform a move thrice, then it's inert. If you harm the person with the doll, it goes inert early. Advanced Moves * Risky Aid * Requires: First Aid ** When you perform First Aid, you can choose to remove a debility or heal a major injury, such as a shattered arm, instead of healing 1d8 health. If you do so, the patient takes 1d8 damage, ignoring armor. On a 12+, curing the debility or major injury does not damage the patient. * Life Drain 'Witch' ** When you touch someone while channeling blood magic, roll+WIS. On a hit, the target loses 1d4 health ignoring armor. On a 12+, you gain 1d4 health. On a 7-9, you lose 1d4 health ignoring armor. * Dr. Witch * Requires: Sever or Reattach ** You now possess both Sever and Reattach. * Attachment Disorder * Requires: Reattach ** You can use Reattach to add entirely new or strange parts to yourself or others. New fingers, eyes, or even whole limbs. Additionally, the replacement parts don't have to be similar. But beware, the stranger and riskier the part, the worse the side effect or complications could be... * Best Aid * Requires: First Aid ** When you use First Aid, on a hit, heal +1d8 additional damage. Misc Moves * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Category:Characters